


3l3an0r

by CyanSong



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bats, Blood, Hydra (Marvel), Mind Control, Sketches, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanSong/pseuds/CyanSong
Summary: Eleanor has been trapped in a Hydra bace for years and has lost all hope of getting out. When the bace is attacked she is told to stop the attackers. But will she help them instead?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	3l3an0r

My head pounded and my heart ached as I was thrown into a cell. As my body hit the dirty floor. I crawled towards the wall and leaned my back against the wall. I stared up at the ceiling for a minute before glancing next to me were my new cellmate sat.  
“Peter.” I nodded.  
“Hey Eleanor.” Peter mumbled. He had been my cellmate for the last few days. “Do you remember your life before here?”  
“I was a teen going into highschool. One day I was taken when walking towards a gas station in the afternoon with a friend and was taken here be experimented on. My friend escaped and called 911 but I was taken before help could come.” I mumbled. “Anything you need to talk about?”  
“Ya. So I was on my way home from school when ...” He said, without knowing I wasn’t paying attention. Instead I grabbed a sharp rock and started sketching his head onto the floor. “....and I think that we will be saved.”  
“Ya right.” I snorted as I finished the last part of the sketch. “I lost all hope after three months of being here. Just like me, everyone loses hope.”  
“I haven't. I know we will be saved.” Peter said, reaching his hand out and placing it on my shoulder.  
“It would take a miracle for anyone to be saved.” I mumbled. “The only person to ever escape was the winter soldier, and that was because of friends who reformed hi-”  
Suddenly I heard loud footsteps. I slammed my mouth shut before I could finish my sentences.  
“Why did you stop talking?” Peter asked before hearing the door creek open. I looked up and saw a man with a black suit and sunglasses. “3l3an0r, come with me.” The man said coldly with a thick rushin accent. 

I stood up and followed him out the door. We went towards a training room. They handed me a sketch pad and pen.  
“Make a monster that can fly.” The man commanded. I quickly sketched a giant bat that spits venom. I flicked my wrist, swiping the bottom of the pen against the screen. A hologram of the monster appeared. A few seconds later it was no longer a hologram, instead it was a real version of what I sketched.  
“Now fight.” A thick rushin accent said. I sketched daggers, quickly grabbing them before they fell. I slid the sketch pad into strapps were made to hold it on my thigh. I ran towards the monster at full speed and sliced off the bats leg. I quickly dodged the venom it spat at me. It flew down and snached me up in its claws. I wiggled out of its grasps and climbed up its leg. I used the knives to help me climb. I held tight when it struggled and flew around the room. I made a big cut in its leg causing blood to spill down his leg. The bat made a loud screeching, yelling sound what caused me to flinch. I held on tight as I climbed near one of its wings. Using the nearest dagger I cut the wing, deep. The monster made the same weird sound again and squirmed and flew around the room. It kept flying and bonking into the walls. I sunk the dagger deeper just making the scream louder. I pulled the dagger down its skin causing the wing to fall off. Blood flew everywhere and I jumped off as the monster crashed to the ground. “Finish it.” The man said. I stood up and walked towards the bat. I stabbed the monster in the heart. Turning the dagger to the side I watched the life go out of its eyes. I stood up and turned towards the man through a glass wall. I slid the pad and pen out of the strap. The man tipped in a code and walked through the door. I was about to hand him the equipment when the alarm went off.  
“3l3an0r, go outside and join the fight. Don’t die and don’t let the enemy take you.” The man said said.  
“Yes sir.” I nodded, pulling a mask above my nose. I turned and ran out of the room. When I got to a wall separating me and the outside world. 

I quickly sketched a hole in the wall and it appeared. I slipped through it and swiped my hand in front of it. The wall repaired itself as I ran towards the outside of the fight. I ducked behind a tree. I saw Iron Man, Captain America, the Winter Soldier and Hawkeye fighting other experiments. I quickly sketched a dragon with hard, thethery skin that breathes fire. I flicked the back of the pen against the screen and the dragon appeared and started helping out in the fight. Next I sketched an evil SpiderMan and had him Join the fight. I looked at the fight and saw the dragon was being fought by Iron Man and the Captain. SpiderMan was swinging around and shooting the avengers with webbing. Hawkeye was fighting him, but even from here I could tell he was holding back. The Winter soldier was mostly attacking my fellow Hydra experiments and the dragon whenever it got close. When I saw the Avengers were getting the upper hand I sketched another dragon and some more experiments. Quickly making them appear before I joined the fight. I sketched daggers before sliding the pad back into its stop near my thigh. I ran towards the Winter Soldier, daggers in hand. I jumped and tried to hit him as he turned after killing someone. I only made a slight slice on his cheek because he turned and dodged them. He punched me in the face causing blood to fill up in my mouth. I spit out the blood and dogged his next blow. Bouncing forward I pointed daggers at him. He dogged and got burned by fire from one of the dragons. I quickly ran towards and up a tree. I sat on a tree branch and took out the sketch pad. I quickly sketched the Winter Soldier as he ran towards me. I swiped the screen and suddenly saw the solder fighting himself. He looked puzzled for a second before getting further into the ocean of fighting, blood and dead bodies. I searched the sea of people I saw Peter near the edge of it, getting webbed up by the evil spider. I jumped down and ran towards him. I dodged bullets, power blasts from Iron Man and Cap’s shield. When I reached his webbed up body I cut him out of his webbing cocoon.

“Are you ok?” I asked as I sketched him a dagger.  
“Ya.” Peter ansured. “Thanks.”  
“What are you doing on the battlefield? You could get hurt!” I asked. Peter isn’t trained and is more likely to die than anyone else here.  
“I know the Avengers and came here to save me. They can help you too.” The boy said. “All you need to do is help them win the fight.”  
“Ya… about that, I kinda made The Winter Soldier fight himself. And made two dragons and an evil SpiderMan.”  
He sighed. “They will forgive you. And you only did that because that because you were told to, right?” Peter asked.  
“They told me to join the fight, not die and don’t let them take me.” I responded.  
“So, will you help?” He asked hopefully.  
“What do you need?” I smirked, holding up the pad and pen.  
“Web Shooters and a suit.” Peter listed. I sketched them quickly as he answered. I made him a grey and blue suit with a mask that covered his mouth and a dagger strap next to his boot. I quickly swiped up and aimed the hologram at him. When it appeared it was on him above his other clothing. I nodded as he shot a web and joined the fight. I sketched a black pegasus with a grey mane. I jumped on it as it appeared. I sketched bombs as it flew around and dropped them away from the avengers and on the other Hydra experiments and captives. They went down like flies when they exploited in a three yard radius. The Avengers were getting the upper hand before a loud voice said. “Keks.” That caused me to lose control over what I was doing. One of my codewords. I started to go against the avengers. Sending bombs and bullets towards them. Whenever one of them aimed or through something towards me the pegasus doged them. I fell off it and onto Captain America's shield when it was thrown below me. I kneeled on it and tilted it downwards causing it to hit the dirt below. I quickly put my hand in front of it and erased it. When the captain ran towards me to get his shield it was in the process of disappearing. When he was close enough for me to attack I finished making it disappear and through a dagger towards in. He dodged it giving me time to get back on the dark pegasus who was flying low by. I ran towards it and climbed on it. As it flew up I noticed that both dragons were taken down and the evil Spider Man was out also. I looked around and only saw about fifty other experiments still alive. I was about to send out another dragon, this one would be able to melt Iron Man’s suit. Suddenly I fell off the pegasus and towards the ground. As I fell I erased what I was sketching and replaced it with a giant marshmallow. I its hologram was under me and I watched as it became real. I looked up towards the night sky. The stars dotted all over the dark purple and navy blue background with the moon as its center peace. My back hit the puffy marshmallow. A surge of pain went through me as my world turned dark.

Peters POV

I watched in horror as Eleanor fell towards the ground. From where I was, I barely saw her sketching on the pad. The next thing I knew was a giant marshmallow had appeared and that she was safe. I swing towards her as the others were taking out the last of Hydra’s people. The cold air against my skin felt nice as it wiped away my sweat as I neared my friend. I bounced when landing on the marshmallows soft surface. I jogged towards Eleaor and nealed next to her. Her breathing was shallow. I just stared at her. I heard the low buzz of Iron Man’s projectors. Metal hands moved towards her. “No!” I shouted, causing the older man to freeze. “She is on our side.”  
“Uhh, she attacked us underoose.” Tony stated.  
“One of her codewords was said.” I responded. “She acually helped for a while.”  
“She somehow created monsters and Cap’s sheild is gone. Its suppost to be unbrakable!” He said, with a little anger in his voice.  
“Its not broked.” I sighed. “She was made into a wepon by Hydra without.”  
“Exactly, she is a wepon, for Hydra.”  
“Eleanor lost hope, not her mind.”  
“So?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is where it ends. I forgot about this story and I don’t think I’ll ever continue/finish it.


End file.
